-lost-
by Aimura
Summary: hmmm... a fic on Kurapika... and an OC of mine! What is the relationship between them!? Duh. r&r please~~
1. Loss of my tribe... loss of me

+L.o.s.t+  
  
**by: aimura**  
  
disclaimer: i don't owe Hunter x Hunter nor its characters. don't even think of suing me for this lousy plot coz i'm dead broke.  
-------------------  
  
Kurapika drew back his hand to hit the petite looking girl, angry.   
'It is the truth, Kurapika-senpai,' she said softly, not looking at him. 'The Kuruta-jin--'  
The latter delivered a punch so hard the girl flew back and crumpled against a tree, arm and leg broken. The bone split through the skin, and blood flowed freely. The girl simply stood up, clinging to the tree with her right hand for support. The left half of her simple apparel was soake in fresh blood.   
'You're lying!' Kurapika yelled at the already seriously injured girl, not doing anything to stem the flow of tears from his now fiery red eyes. 'You ARE! TELL ME YOU ARE, AIMURA!!!'  
'I am not...' she said weakly, blood draining from her face. She took a piee of rolled up paper from her blood-drenched pocket, and held it out for Kurapika. 'I'm sorry it's got my tainted blood on it.' Kurapika reached out and took the paper slowly from her elegant fingers. She turned, and began to limp away slowly. Kurapika watched her go, a darkness numbing his heart. Once she had vanished over the horizon to the land of the Kuruta-jin, his trembling fingers unrolled the paper.  
It was written in a style he knew so well.  
[[Kurapika! Doom has cascaded upon the Kuruta Tribe! Go as far as you can, and don't turn back! Our future depends on you-- the remaining member of the Kurutas. Seek revenge for our fiery red eye--]]   
There, blood, still wet, splattered. He knew it was not of Aimura's but of his sister's. His tears mingled with the blood. Kurapika crushed the paper in his hand.  
  
++-*-++  
  
He returned to the land where the Kuruta Tribe had been. The village was charred, as though burnt. He walked through the land, sadness numbing his senses, feverishly muttering the chant of the Kuruta-jin.  
To his left was his home. His red eyes grew wide; the corpse of his sister lay there, a pen in hand. The ground around her was blood.   
'Sun in the Sky,   
Trees on the Ground...' a small, barely audible voice began.   
'Our bodies are borne on Earth,  
our souls come from the skies above. Sunlight and moonlight shine upon our hands and feet,  
the nature moistens our body,  
giving our bodies to the winds that blow across the plains.  
Thank the Gods above for the land of the Kuruta...  
Let our souls be forever safe and healthy.  
I wish to be able to share the happiness with my people...   
to be able to share their sadness...  
Please praise the people of the Kuruta Tribe...  
Let our Fiery Red Eyes be the witness..' [1]  
  
Kurapika wheeled around. The chant had started all over again. It echoed through the burnt and empty land.  
'Who is it?' he whispered, hoping that it was one of his kinsmen. There was no audible response, and Kurapika set about searching for the mysterious voice.  
  
  
a/n: kinda stupid... but then... it's my first fic! r&r please! i promise better work in the next .. chapter!  
  
[1]: this is a very roughly translated english version of the Kuruta chant. i don't own this either, but the original version was haunting... in a sad way. *sob* it was great =P 


	2. Death of my love... loss of myself

+L.o.s.t+  
Chapter: 2 -- +d.e.a.t.h+  
  
**by: aimura**  
  
disclaimer: i don't owe Hunter x Hunter nor its characters. don't even think of suing me for this lousy plot coz i'm dead broke.  
-------------------  
  
After walking around for about 15 minutes, Kurapika found the chanting person.  
'Ahh...' the man, who had his dark hair slicked back so neatly, smiled at him. A smooth smile that was detached from its mournful surroundings. A smile that made Kurapika's blood boil. 'That was certainly a beautiful chant, wasn't it?'  
'You...You...' Kurapika trembled angrily, having not found a word suit for this smiling man. 'Teme kono yaro[1]!'  
The man laughed. A chilling laugh which seemed to drive at his heart. Kurapika drew his kan and rushed at him. Yet, the man disappeared, reappearing behind the angered blonde. 'Too slow, too slow.'  
'!!' Kurapika started, and leapt away from him, before the man could move forward to hurt him. Then, in a swift movement too fast for the naked eye to notice, he charged once more. The man was taken by surprise, and was not quick to dodge. Instead of cutting through black, smooth leather, it sliced through traditional Kurashima robes. Blood oozed out, coating his kan. The man blinked at the bloody person who had just taken the fatal blow for him.  
'AIMURA!!!' Kurapika dropped his kan, horrified at what he had done. He held the dying girl in his arms, shocked. 'Why--'  
'Kurapika...' a bloodied hand rose to his face, wiping his tears away, leaving a little smear of blood. 'Don't kill ... anyone...'  
'How interesting...' the man mused, a thin smile upon his lips.  
'SHUT UP! If not for you, Aimura wouldn't--'  
'Kurapika...listen to me...' she was fading, like her waning voice.  
'Don't leave me... Aimura, you said you wouldn't...' tears stung his eyes, flowing freely down his face. 'You promised...'  
She merely smiled. A sad, yet tranquil smile that he knew.  
'Smile ... for me...' her eyelids fell, shielding the sea blue-green irises he so loved.   
'Aimura...'  
'Dancho!' a female voice cut in. 'Lets' go.'  
''Yes. Of course, Pakunoda...' the man smiled and walked off.  
'Kurapika..?'  
'..'  
'ai..shitteru..' she smiled again. 'Kurapika..'  
'...' he clung on to her fragile body, crying.  
'Smile ... for me...  
'This is it... Kurapoka...aishitteru...' blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth at her effort to say more. 'Sayonara...'  
  
~*~*~  
  
The blonde smiled sadly, shaking his head in an attempt to clear his head of the images, but to no avail.  
'Kurapika? Are you all right?' a wiry-muscled (?) man next to the apparently feverish young man asked, concerned.  
'Yes, of course,' the young Kuruta said softly, in a distant voice. It made the older man frown.  
'Get some sleep. The third examination's tomorrow. You gotta have some strength in ya!'  
'Yes... but of course, Leorio,' Kurapika closed his eyes.  
Yet... no matter how hard he tried, he just could not sleep. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, but saw a fading Aimura instead. He closed his eyes but could only see their memories together. He did not know what to do. Thankfully, tiredness took over, and lulled him into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
'Oi, Kurapika, wake up!'  
'..?' his eyelids lifted slowly, unwilling to get up from the bed.  
'It's morning, wake up, and move it,' Leorio said. 'Killua and Gon are waiting.'  
'All right... I'm coming...' Kurapika mumbled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
'Itadakimasu[2]!' Gon tucked in happily.  
'Don't gobble, Gon,' the silver-haired assassin chided, yet he was shoving large amounts of food down his throat.  
'What about yourself?' the green-clad boy retorted playfully.  
'Kids...' Leorio frowned upon seeing the listless Kuruta next to him. 'Kurapika? Why aren't you eating?'  
'Oh--sorry...' Kurapika made as if to eat, but he only played with his food.  
((Something's wrong with him)) Killua thought.  
((Yep, definitely)) Gon thought in response.   
Suddenly, Kurapika froze, his eyes wide, staring at something in the distance. The other three turned in unison, but apparently it was gone.   
((Something's VERY wrong here.))   
Kurapika dropped his eating utensils and excused himself on the pretext that he was full. 'I'd be up at the arena.'  
'But Kura--'  
'Let him go, Gon,' Killua interrupted.   
'But--'  
'Didn't you see the way he behaved?' Leorio asked Gon.   
'Well, ya... he was actin' kinda weird--'  
'Exactly,' Leorio cut in, and left it at that.  
'??' Gon was more puzzled than ever.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Why... why did all those come back to him? he buried his dace in his hands.  
'Damn you.. Genei Ryodan...' he whispered through clenched teeth as if to console himself. 'I'll get you for all you've done ...' He opened his eyes once more.  
The familiar lustre of blonde hair swinging in the light...  
Kurapika froze.  
This. Isn't. A. Dream... Right?  
No, he told himself This is definitely NOT a dream.  
The owner of the hair turned for a second, and the all-too-familiar flash of sea blue-green irises stunned him.  
'Aimura...' he muttered under his breath.  
He saw the petite girl turn around, and her eyes grew wide and puzzled. In the blink of an eye, she vanished.  
'Aimura?' Kurapika stood up, watching the people around him. 'Where are you?'   
  
  
----------------  
  
[1]: Teme kono yaro: You dog! **Vulgar** -.^  
  
[2]: Something ... to thank the gods (?) before you start a dinner... for the food. something like that...  
  
a/n: chapter 2... ek... well, at least it's longer... yeah i know i'm an idiot... putting me as kura's love... hee, lemme have some space to dream, k?! r&r please... I get discouraged... VERY VERY easily... 


	3. Memoriez.... flooding back

L.o.s.T  
------  
  
Memoriez  
  
**by: aimura**  
  
'?' Gon, Killua and Leorio entered the arena. 'What's Kurapika...'  
'Kurapika!!' Killua ran to the older boy, a worried look on his face. 'What happened?'  
'Ah? Killua?' Kurapika blinked. 'What-- oh...'  
'Kurapika...' Leorio appeared presently with Gon, his brow furrowed in a look of concentration. 'Are you... all right?'  
'Yes, of course,' the blonde said shortly.   
((Has he losT his MinD?)) Killua thought.  
  
~*~  
  
'Kurapika VS Lain*!' the commentor(?) announced. 'Will the two participants please come up to the ...'  
'...arena.'  
'But sir... it's just a huge, white box sitting there!' The commentor covered the microphone with an SD-ed look. Who, by the way, you can imagine it to be whoever you want.  
'...' the above-mentioned "sir" shot her a glare and she hurriedly complied.  
'Ahem... sorry for the interruption. Will the two participants please enter the arena?'  
'Go, Kurapika~~!!' Gon cheered happily.  
'Thanks...' the blonde said absentmindedly, and left them.  
'Will he be ok?' Killua wondered aloud.  
'Of COURSE!' Gon said firmly, defending his seemingly demented friend.  
'All right all right... keep it down.. you're giving me a headache...'  
  
~*~  
  
Kurapika bowed briefly to his silent opponent. Not that he was noisy.  
'START!' the commentor cried suddenly, her piercing voice making "ears drop".  
Kurapika quickly switched to a defending position, his kan before him, and waited for the girl, whose face and body was hidden by baggy clothes to make the first move. So he waited...  
And waited...  
And waited...  
And did I mention that he waited?  
Strangely, the "Lain" person did not move at all. S/He just stood there, unmoving. Even though he could not see his/her eyes, he knew she was staring at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
AuThoR's SqUaWk:  
didn't have much inspiration. -_______________-  
  
Thanks to: [Mikuro] Kurayami-sempai :: Thanks! ^______________^ hee..  
BunjyGuM-Boy-sempai :: Thanks! Of course there'll be one on Hisoka! I just need time ^______________^|||  
  
Lain*: Original Character... not Experimental Series Lain or whateva.. sure, the NAME itself came from her... bah, whateva...  
  
aimura  
the forbidden soul  
  
+c.h.a.i.n.e.d+ 


	4. Realizations... are they too late?

+L.o.s.t+  
-chapter 4:: Realizations  
  
**by: aimura**  
  
disclaimer: i don't owe Hunter x Hunter nor its characters. don't even think of suing me for this lousy plot coz i'm dead broke.  
-------------------  
  
Kurapika frowned.   
This "Lain" wasn't moving. They were merely standing there. For about 15 mintues again. He could hear taunts from the spectators.   
He was perspiring.  
Why?   
He searched for the cause of it.  
Lain.   
His irises contracted in sudden realization. S/He is going to defeat him by nen! He felt the world before him swirling around. Shit. -__-|  
He swayed. It wasn't very obvious, but the darned commentor caught that little movement.  
"Participant Kurapika has swayed!" she announced suddenly, shocking some.  
'...' Lain showed no apparent change of thoughts.  
Kurapika clenched his fist. No way was he losing. No way.. he was going to hunt Genei Ryodan down and kill them.. avenge his massacred tribe... He wasn't going to give up.. not after having come to this stage...!  
He grasped the kan tighter and with a graceful jump, landed behind Lain and brought the kan down on her back. Yet, when his kan touched "him/her", "she/him" vanished in a wisp of coloured air. '!!' Kurapika instinctively turned.  
There S/he was. It was as if s/he had been there all along. He swayed again.  
'Are you sure you want to continue?' a soft, gentle, feminine voice floated to his ears.  
'Mochiron[1]!' Kurapika retorted. 'I want to avenge my people! Why should I stop now?!'  
'...' Lain sighed. It was obvious.   
Kurapika froze again. Her nen... it was suffocating him.   
"It seems as if Lain has obtained the upperhand! Will Kurapika lose!?"  
No... he promised himself.. Kurapika thought vaguely as he fell to his knees, the kan dropping out of his hands.   
'I give up.'  
The cheering crowd was abruptly silenced.  
'Are you sure, Number 13?'  
'Yes.'  
"Lain has surrendered! Kurapika is the offical winner of this match!" the commentor was shocked, obviously.  
  
~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!! HEY! ThaT'S MY DONUT!!  
  
'...' the boy stared at his hands with a frown on his clear face.   
'What's the problem, Kurapika?' a silver-haired boy stood next to the other.   
'Why...'   
'?'  
'Why did she surrender? She could have won...' the other murmured.   
'Because she knew you are better.'  
'That isn't true, Killua. You know it. Her nen...' Kurapika dropped his hands to his sides and stared at the clouds beneath them. 'Her nen is easily better than mine by more than hundred-fold. She could have .. killed me.'  
'Kurapika..' the younger boy sighed.  
'Excuse me. I'm not feeling well,' the blonde left the other alone on the deck, and retreated to the restroom.  
Ironically, Kurapika walked into the Ladies.   
There was a girl, with layered blonde hair that reached her shoulders, dressed in dark, baggy clothes. She was washing her hands.   
Kurapika's instinct was, of course, turn and flee. Yet, his curiosity got the better of him, and he took a step forwards towards the girl.   
'Anata wa Lain desu?' he heard himself ask.  
'...' the girl made no response to his question. She merely kept her eyes low, pointed to the water which gushed over her hands.   
'Answer me.'  
'I am, if you want me to. But if you don't want me to, then I'm not.'  
Why does she speak in riddles?  
'Then who are you?'  
'..I am non-existant.'  
'DON'T GIVE ME ALL THAT CRAP! WHO ARE YOU!?!?' Kurapika yelled. He has lost all his patience.   
'I am Lain,' she turned towards him, those partially-translucent aquamarine eyes of hers boring into his. Her eye-colour was hard to define. It was blue, with marine-green colours in it. Yet it seemed the inverse is true as well.   
'Why did you surrender?'  
'That is because I failed.'  
Damn. Riddles again.  
'What did you fail?'  
'I failed, and that is that. What, I do not wish to say.'  
'... uso.' Kurapika drew his kan. 'Who are you.'  
This time, it was more of a statement.  
----------------  
AuThOr'S SqUaWk:  
  
that's all for now! thanks for all the reviews.. which are, sadly, only 4. Please, r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&r&rrrrrrrr pllleaasseee~~~  
oh, and BunjyGuM-Boy-sempai, I'll get 'round to doing that Hisoka-thingy... right now i'm laughing myself nuts over a rather cute, SD-ed Hisoka.. and laughing myself nuts over what a inspirationless "writer" i am.  
  
thanks ppl, for reading this!! ^__________^ 


End file.
